


Regret and reunion

by MoonPachimari



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/MoonPachimari





	Regret and reunion

A blow sent Gabby stumbling. Who ever her and James were against new every blackwatch strategy in the book. The feeling she knew the person wouldn't shake off.

"I'm blind, yet I bet you both"

Gabby shook. She knew the voice. She knew the voice well but couldn't place it.

"Gabs, I thought...you... you were killed! I..we buried you!"

Gabs. Gaby. Her old friend. She stared.

"Suprised I was given a funeral. You both lied and mocked me."

"That's not true!"

"I'm not stupid James. I guess we all find out the deads alive."

Gabby stood up "i trusted you. I cared for you. Yet you run along with my damn dad. Following in your own father's footsteps. The father who hurt you Gaby."

"I followed the truth." Gaby shrugged. "I'm not good with reunions. Neither were you two. Looks like things have changed." 

James rushed and latched onto Gaby's side "please stop. We care we care."

Gabby nodded. About to speak before Gaby threw James down. A voice crackled over Her com

"We have what we need. Let's go."

Gaby backed away turned, using her hands to guide her dashed off. 

Gabby wanted to call out to her, and by the look on James face he did to. But they didn't. They needed time to process this


End file.
